


i'd choose you

by AngelycDevil



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: I love them happy and in love, M/M, Steve is a whiny sick person, Supernatural References, basically fluff, established relationships - Freeform, soon to-be dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Bucky comes home to a flu-ridden Steve and to a very important realization.





	

“Bucky.”

He transfers the vegetables into the pot containing his mama’s secret-recipe soup with one clean swipe off the cutting board.

“ _Bucky._ ”

A horrified scream punctures the air. Bucky jolts slightly before shaking himself out of it and continues to stir the soup. Sudden noises don’t affect him as much anymore. Sometimes, they get to him.

The action on the television drains into conversation and Bucky can hear Steve shifting restlessly on the couch.

“ _Bucckkkkyyyy._ Come cuddle me. I’m sick,” Steve drawls, his voice hoarse and thick.

Bucky snorts. “A few more minutes, pal. Then I’m all yours. ‘Sides, if you’d slept like I told you to instead binging Netflix, you _might_ be in better condition.”

Bucky came home straight from work—after a day’s worth of worrying despite of all the progress Steve’s been making on the new medication have been positive—to find his husband on the second season of some new show he discovered, looking like death himself. Bucky had only sighed and started on the soup.

He’s not mad, per say. Frustrated is probably more accurate. He just wishes his husband would take better care of himself.

The soup thickens and its smells waft over him. For a moment, he’s eleven in his room at his parent’s house under a mountain of blankets and used Kleenex…with Steve in the chair by his desk with a book, not allowed to come any closer.

His heart swells and rises and he blinks his tears away. As cliché as it is, _they have come so far_. Far enough that they don’t need to constantly worry about Steve’s health. Far enough that Bucky can kiss Steve in front of his family and no one would blink an eye. Far enough that they have good jobs, a nice apartment and great friends. Far enough that Bucky wants the next step.

Bucky turns off the stove and pours the soup into two bowls. He’d been meaning to bring it up for a week now. First, he got nervous. Now, Steve is sick. But it’s okay. They have time. It is a process.

“Scoot over,” Bucky calls out as he carries the food over to the couch. Steve shuffles to the side and his face already has more color than when Bucky first came home. The wonders of hydration, ladies and gentlemen.

Bucky carefully places his bowl on the coffee table and turns to Steve with the other bowl in hand. Steve frowns but accepts the spoonful of soup. He’s learned to stop fighting Bucky on this years ago. Bucky swipes a hand across Steve’s forehead, pushing strands of hair out of his face and settles to watch his husband watch _Supernatural_.

Minutes pass, Steve’s bowl is almost finished, Dean—the short-haired one—just killed some monster with a name he can’t pronounce and the words tumble out of Bucky’s mouth before he can stop them.

“I want us to have a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
